


Opposite Minds Think Alike

by Emmylou_lou, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Da feels, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Proposals, Top Louis, or is he a bottom?, psst he's totally a top, you will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmylou_lou/pseuds/Emmylou_lou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four perfect years, there is no ring. There are no promises, no talk of marriage, no engagement, no anything. Louis is sick of it... And Harry is too. So Louis decides to take matters into his own hands and change that... But so does Harry. What will happen when they both go wrong? One thing is obvious- Opposite minds most definitely think alike. </p><p>(or the one where Harry and Louis both propose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. This a work of fiction. None of this is real. If you are in One Direction, and you are reading this, I'm sorry. but im actually not. 
> 
> Also much thanks to EmmyLou_lou! she wrote about 40% of this, even though she wont admit it. 
> 
> And thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Louis came storming into the kitchen, almost knocking down all of the dirty dishes piled up on the counters. The kitchen was loud and thunderous, waiters were tossing out orders left and right, whizzing by in a hurry as they rushed to keep the customers happy. Normally the eccentric, fast paced work environment would give Louis a headache, but today even the annoying kitchen environment couldn’t put him in a worse mood than he already was in.

"Jesus, Lou. Are you alright? Did something go wrong with your date last night?" Liam said, completely ignoring his waiter duties to help his best friend. A few other waiters gave him dirty looks as they passed, but Liam waved them off and rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the counter nearest the stove, glancing worriedly at his best mate. Niall, the sous chef, and another of Louis’s best mates, quickly followed him.

"No, I am not alright. The date was awful! Absolutely horrid," Louis said grabbing one of the restaurant's vanilla ice cream containers and a spoon. Liam ignored his best mate's rude tone, concern for his friend taking precedence.

"Really? What happened?! It was the big four year anniversary date! Did Harry forget? Did you get in a fight? Did you guys break up? Oh god, come here, Lou. You must be so upset," he said opening his arms for a hug.

"No you twat! We are very much together. It was a lovely evening. Expensive dinner, a walk down memory lane of the fantastic four years of our lives, sex..."

"That sounds quite nice. What went wrong? Did ya get food poisoning? Wait… Did ya not perform well? Once me and this fine girl-" Niall said getting elbowed by Liam. Louis’s eyes widened, his cheeks grew warmer as he dropped his gaze and grimaced, digging his spoon deeply into the delicious cream.

"No you arse! Nothing like that. Bloody hell who do you think I am? It's just something stupid. I, um, really thought, um… I thought he was going to propose last night." And an awkward silence fell upon the three as Louis trailed off quietly, digging the spoon even further into the frozen dessert.

"That's it?" Liam said cautiously, trying awfully hard not to offend his mate."The whole reason you came into work on your day off, is to eat ice cream and complain about your perfect relationship? Mate, that's messed up." He ran a hand through his light brown buzzed hair and readjusted the black apron tied around his sculpted waist.

"Well then, you clearly don't understand! I've been waiting a whole year, getting my hopes up, only to be let down.... Yet again." Louis frowned, mumbling as he took a mouthful of the fattening dessert.

"Then why don't ya stop waitin’?"

"Niall! I'd never, ever break up with Harold I mean, age is just a number right? Plus the things that kid can do with his mouth I just-" Liam visually cringed and Niall made an effort of dramatically gagging for added effect.

"That wasn't what I was implyin’. I'm sayin’, why don't ya just give him sometin’ like an ultimatum?" The blonde haired Irishman questioned. Louis took a moment to debate whether or not that was a reasonable idea.

"Good thought, Ni, but I'm more of a man than that..."

"If yer such a man, why don't ya just propose ta him?" Louis jumped up and spilled his ice cream at that thought. Him? Get down on one knee and ask Harry? That was insane! He raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms, and cocked out a hip at the young Irish lad as he waited for Niall to take back such an absurd idea.

"I see what Niall's saying. Maybe he's having similar feelings and is waiting for you to pop the question," Liam shrugged as he cleaned up Louis' ice cream mess, still neglecting his waiting duties, and Liam was sure- if not positive- That the young couple at table three were having a right fit by now.

"That's impossible! We have an unspoken agreement that Harry is the man in this relationship," the older Doncaster lad said putting away his comfort food and crossing his ankles as he propped back against the steel counter, "I think... I mean, he is very manly."

"That's a good point, but ya are older. And Harry kind of acts like a whipped little bitch sometimes. Ya can be quite sassy," Niall added as he stirred his soup of the day. Louis snorted at the idea that his friends thought of Harry as a ‘whipped bitch’ Harry may be three or four years younger than the rest of them and act submissive in public, but Harry is anything but submissive in private. Thinking back on the night before, Louis felt a smirk tugging at his lips at the thought of just how dominant his baby could be. Louis felt Liam and Ni’s eyes boring into his as a blush dusted his already pink cheeks and he subconsciously rubbed at the purple, red hickeys on his neck.

"I guess, but I always imagined him getting down on one knee," Louis sighed, "also, diamond rings cost a shit load of money..."

"But think about it," Liam said as he casually draped his arm over Louis' shoulder, "Harry saying yes, him walking down the aisle with his mum, the fantastic, hot, dirty sex you'll get for putting the ring on his finger... Plus, no changing your last name!" Louis found himself with a smile teasing on his lips as he imagined what Liam had just pointed out.

"Well. I guess I could possibly, maybe, in the near future... If the planets line up see that."

"Atta boy!"

"Look Louis, if ya wanna figure out who wears the pants in yer relationship, just tell us who tops." Niall said casually with a shrug, and Louis’s bright blue eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"WHAT? Never! I just- I don’t- you're such a little perv!" Louis stammered and he could already feel the heat radiating from his bright cheeks.

"Ya know Li, I bet they haven't even done it! Savin’ it for marriage. That's why he wants ta get hitched so quickly." Liam threw back his head with a laugh as he doubled over the large stainless steel island in the middle of the large kitchen.

"You're right, Niall! That makes perfect sense! Lil’ Louis wants to finally lose his virginity." Both boys held their stomachs as they ‘awed’ and laughed heartily while an embarrassed Louis hid his beet red cheeks with his hands.

"Oi shut it you tossers. I can assure you I am no virgin! Do you want to see the tapes?" Lou smirked proudly as both boys stopped laughing almost immediately with wide eyes.

"Yes please!" They said at the same time. Louis just rolled his eyes and smacked them each upside the head as he walked towards the door.

"Well I'm leaving you wankers. Off to the bloody jewelry store. Just don't tell anyone, like Zayn please? That hedgehog can't keep a secret." Louis grabbed his coat and waved a goodbye to his best mates as he rushed out the door. Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he walked down the gloomy London streets.

Harry Tomlinson did have a nice ring to it.

\--------------

"Zayn, what are you doing in Louis’s and my flat?" The young Cheshire boy asked as he flicked on the lights to see a happy looking raven haired boy sitting on the kitchen counter swinging his legs.

"I was out of crisps and you lot are just closer to me than the store," Zayn said with a shrug while munching on some Doritos.

Harry rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes as he ran a large hand through his tangled chestnut curls.He was too exhausted to argue. The night before was awful, and the young lad just really wanted to sleep (well he was sad, but him 'staying up all night' had to do with it also).

"So, Haz, how was the big four last night?" He said almost incomprehensibly as he stuffed his face with saturated fat.

"Could have been better," the younger boy complained, grabbing a beer, and settling into the couch.

"Aww, did something bad happen to poor whittle harwy?" Zayn mocked, jumping off the counter and following Harry into the living room, bag of crisps in hand.

"No, I just had higher expectations," the curly haired lad commented bitterly.

"Oh, uhh… Did Lou not satisfy your needs? I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but I'm always gonna be here-"

"It's nothing like that!" Harry said rolling his eyes as he cut him off, "I just thought Louis was gonna ask me to, um, bring our relationship to the next level."

"OH, I see... If you're upset, why don't you just go all beyonce on him and tell 'em to put a ring on it?" Zayn asked chuckling to himself. It seemed like Zayn was the only one that ever laughed at Zayn’s jokes.

"This is no laughing matter. We need to act fast."

"What do you mean by 'we'? I've got some lying around to do," he said taking another bite. "If you want to get engaged so badly, why don't you propose to him? You guys have very similar minds, he could be waiting for you." Zayn said casually with a shrug, eyes darting back to the Doritos in hand.

"What? Like wait, what? No. No way. I'm positive Louis knows he's going to ask!... I think." He got up and started to pace. "Louis is older! He asked me out. He, he has, um, he has facial hair!"

Zayn sighed. "You're saying that Louis has facial hair, therefore, he should spend thousands on a ring?"

"It made more sense in my head! I've just never pictured me doing it." There then was a pregnant pause as both boys were deep in thought.

"So I saw this bird today right,"

Harry cut Zayn off, "Fine! I'll think about it!"

"Dude, I don't get the big deal here. Hypothetically, even if you were the girl, which you aren't, I don't see why you, the girl in this scenario, couldn't do it. Chicks do it all the time!"

"Sure. Name one girl." (FRIENDS SPOILER)

"Well genius, if ya look at the screen, you'll see Monica asking Chandler to marry her." Harry looked up at the tv in the corner, wait… When did they turn on the telly? But sure enough, there was Monica down on one knee.

"Well Zaynikins, that's a silly little sitcom." Harry’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Zayn was tired of Harry's whining and decided to leave the giant baby alone. He'd come back when he replaced the chips.

"Well I'm off. Just grow a pair and do it, yeah? Lou will love ya forever."

"Fine ya loser. Just don't tell Niall or Liam. Niall giggles too much and Liam with his puppy eyes, you know what I'm saying. Just see ya later."

Harry heard his door slam and went back to thinking.

Harry did like the name Louis Styles.

\------------

Louis hated ring shopping. He was still in his car, looking at the Ring Emporium, but seeing the ugly building made him hate the stupid corporate tradition of wasting hard earned money on an overpriced rock. It seemed like the whole point of being gay was so you didn't have to do these expenses girly things ,well, to Louis at least. Apparently not everyone thought the same. He was tempted to turn back and leave, but he saw that picture of Harry and him on their three year anniversary, smiling like idiots at some restaurant and remembered that he loved the idiot to pieces. He had to suck it up, for Harry.

He got out of his car and entered hoping for the best. A chirpy, middle aged man rushed out from behind the counter to Louis’s aid.

"Good morning sir! Welcome, my name is Adam, if you need any help I'll be right here on your beck and call," the tall, dark man in a cheap suit said. Louis hated him the moment he saw him. It was early in the morning and Louis had no patience. How the hell was this man such a ball of sunshine at a time like this?

"I'm good. Just gonna look and see what ya have, but thanks anyways." Adam just kept smiling and walked behind the counter still staring at him. Louis was now uncomfortable to say the least. He just ignored him and looked at the sparkly rocks until he came on something he liked.

"Um Adam, how about that one?" He said pointing to a diamond of average size and with a price tag that wouldn't burn a hole in his pocket (well not a huge one).

"That's a Kiss You ring. Very nice selection." He opened the case and took it out for Louis to see up close. "It's a princess cut designed by Jacque Roue in the 1940s. There is only one other of it's kind. It's 3 and a half carats with a silver band. It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Sure, Louis thought, it was quite a nice ring. He was putting his complete trust to the creepy jeweler because in all honesty, he didn't know shit about jewelry shopping, or shopping in general. After having to listen to Liam drone on for the last five years, Louis's learned to just nod and add 'okays' and 'sures' with the occasional ‘mmhm’ every now and then. But this was different. Louis knew he had to at least try to pay attention and understand, because this wasn’t Liam going off about Uni life, this was about his love for Harry. So Louis clamped his hands under his chin and listened intently as the odd jeweler carried on, and after about thirty minutes of bargaining and buying, Louis ended up with the perfect ring, for the perfect boy.

\---------------

Harry was extremely excited. He loved this. He absolutely loved this (though he could never bring himself to admit it to Zayn.) Harry could spend days shopping, that’s where Harry and Louis were complete opposites. Harry absolutely adored to shop, while Louis dreaded it with every bone in his body. It was always a bother having to go shopping with his Loubear, but Harry loved spending time with him nonetheless- even if he was dragging his feet and whining like a child.

This particular shopping extravaganza included both his favorite things: spending money and Louis. Harry spent some time getting ready for his adventure- researching rings, finding Louis’s ring size, searching online for the perfect store… So Harry didn’t end up leaving until Louis actually walked in the front door, smile stretched across his face as he toed off his black Vans. Harry quickly panicked, clearing his browsing history and calling out some lame excuse as he grabbed his jacket and keys and rushed out the front door.

Unlike Louis, Harry entered with confidence. He wanted to show the store that he owned it. Of course the strange man in the horrid suit and name tag was helping a nice youngish couple looking for bracelets, so Harry had some time to browse the selection on his own.

Harry was thorough with his selection. He studied each ring carefully like a predator watching it’s prey. Knowing exactly what he wanted was good, but absolutely frustrating at the same time. His expectations were too high! All he wanted was a princess cut that was about 3 and a half carats and little jewels at each of the corners that held it together while still managing to complete the ensemble. He also needed it to sparkle. Louis liked sparkling things. But was this too much to ask for?

"Hello, sir! Is there anything I can help you with? My name is Adam. I do apologise for the wait, but the other couple was blabbering on and on -"

"I was wondering if you had any princess cut rings?" Harry said, interrupt the strange man from talking his ears off and cutting straight to the chase. This guy literally screamed obnoxious. While Harry was a generally considerate and patient person, this was a special event! It was a special time for him and the last thing Harry wanted to do was sit here listen to this dull man drone on while he was bubbling to the brim with excitement.

Adam smiled and led him to another set of bulletproof glass cases. At a glance, Harry hated them all. There was no shine that caught his eye... That was until he saw the one in the far left hand corner of the case.

"What's that one?" Harry asked gingerly as he pointed to the perfect ring. Adam pulled out the keys and opened the case for Harry.

"Oh, that's the Kiss You ring. Last one we have. It was designed by-"

"-Jacque Roue in the 1940s. I've done my research. It's quite nice. May I take a closer look?" Adam nodded eagerly and very, very cautiously handed the stunning ring to the young Cheshire lad. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he admired the precious stone, imagining it on Louis' left hand.

"Oh. Well then," Adam said, mumbling his first negative words, "I guess you already know. Funny enough, just this morning a young man bought the same ring, but he had zero knowledge on the subject. He was a rather short fellow,"

Harry didn't listen to the rest of the perky man's tangent on the other customer; he was too busy buying the flawless ring for his flawless soon-to-be fiancee.

\----------------

"Hey, Loubear," Harry said pecking his boyfriend's cheek. He was excited to see him, but Harry was also terrified he would notice the nerves that were attacking the Cheshire lad from the inside out. But luckily, Louis was too preoccupied with his own worrying to care.

"I got reservations at Angelo's at eight o’clock, Love," Louis said as he put on his Toms.

"That's great, love. But I just got here, why are you putting on shoes?" Harry pouted, sticking his plump bottom lip out far and crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't seen Lou since this morning and he missed his Boo like crazy.

"Aww, I'm sorry Haz but I gotta go. Miss you loads... I love you."

"To the moon and back!" He said as Louis blew him a kiss and shut the door. Harry was a little disappointed that Louis had left so soon, but on the bright side, with the shorter boy gone, Harry could think about how he was going to ask.

Harry always thought of himself as a romantic, but he was fresh out of ideas. The curly haired lad thought about his mother's proposal from his step fathers and how she loved the ring in her drink. He didn't want to be cheesy, but of course, Harry thought putting the ring in the champagne glass was original.

He called Angelo's and asked a girl named Eleanor to put the ring in the feathery haired boy's glass during the chocolate cake dessert. Being a girl, Eleanor squealed and immediately asked about all the gushy details of their ‘so cute love story.’

Almost half an hour later, with tears in both their eyes, El (apparently they were on a nickname basis now) promised not to tell a soul about what was going to happen at table eight

\--------------------

Louis admired London, and as he stood in front of the London Eye, he couldn’t help but think about maybe bringing Harry and their children here for a picnic someday. But standing there, Louis couldn’t help but feel a little guilty as well. He really did feel like a proper arse, leaving Harry like that. However, Louis was never one to keep secrets, and if he was around Harry for too long he'd cave and spoil the surprise for sure. Plus, he had to plan his proposal.

It was a surprisingly a challenging task. He was a man with a low budget… And enough socially awkward to make Sheldon Cooper look like a social butterfly. Asking straight out seemed like it would end in a stuttering mess, and a sky writing plane was too expensive to be plausible. Louis was starting to feel dejected, he couldn’t for the life of him come up with a proposal that would sweep Harry off of his big clumsy feet. But then it hit him… It may have been cowardice, but hey, Harry was always one for the cheesy romantic films.Louis was going to put the ring in the cake. He was aware of the cliche, but it seemed like it was the only way out.

To do so, Louis decided he would walk the three blocks to Angelo's and give the ring to the waitress ahead of time.As he walked in, he was greeted by the familiar aroma of Italian food. Louis waltzed over to the hostess area to be greeted by a girl named Perrie with platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a big brilliant smile. Louis was gay of course, but he still found the smiley waitress very attractive… For a girl of course.

Louis greeted her with a bright smile and muttered a greeting as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He explained his situation and kindly asked her to take the ring. She gladly accepted it, eyes twinkling with excitement, and promised not to tell a soul. As Louis was getting ready to leave, the beautiful young waitress, Perrie, asked him to stay awhile and tell her about Harry, and Louis being quite the chatterbox, and not one to decline a conversation about his baby boy, stayed for another hour to chat.

"So he just kissed you? On the spot? That's so romantic!" Perrie squeaked.

Louis made the mistake of telling her ‘HarryandLou's’ story. When they first met, first kiss, first date... It was all gooey and romantic. He wanted to hate it, but remembering it just made him smile. He'd made a mental note while recapping their history to mention all of that girly stuff as he was on one knee.

"I wish I had that. That's love. You know you're living every girls dream?" Louis chuckled, shaking his head, and thought about Harry. He knew he had to go home, and soon so Harry wasn’t too upset. Louis bid farewell and thanks to Perrie and started on the long walk home.

\--------------

The afternoon was awkward, but neither of the figgity boys seemed to notice. They were too wrapped up in their own nervous thoughts to notice the others twitchiness.

“Um, Harry, dear. Could you pass me, that um, bling, I mean, sing, no I mean, um, thing?” Louis said, trying to ask for the remote.

“Oh my God, did you just say ring?” They both gave each other wide eyes before walking away quickly. Shortly after, there were two door slams and two panic attacks. Well, that couldn’t have gone worse.

Ring? Did the other know? We’re they taunting him? Just deep breaths and happy engagement thoughts. The similar minds always have similar thoughts.

After several minutes, Louis remembered the reservations and retreated to the bedroom to get Harry. He knocked softly, “U-um Harrbear? Um, we have um, engagements at the um restaurant, I-I uh mean reservations." Harry was terrified and tried to take calming breaths as he opened the door, slipped on his jacket and cream colored scarf, and helplessly followed his boyfriend out the front door.

The walk was quiet and filled with nervous tension to say the least. Louis was sweating like a dog and Harry was shaking like an idiot. An uncommon silence filled the air opposed to the usual giggling and horrible puns. Millions of thoughts rushed through Louis's head, and Harry's mind was completely blank. Though they were thinking different things, they never second guess themselves. They definitely wanted this, so that helped.

As they walked in, Perrie showed them to their seats and she gave Louis a small wink. She took their drink orders and menus with a wave of anxious energy that went unnoticed by the younger lad, but not by Louis. "Now, if you need anything else, I'll just be a ring away, oops, I mean, call." She giggled as Louis gave her the death glare. If she didn't have the ring, she would be dead. The hostess left before Harry noticed, and the shorter lad left mental fingerprint shaped bruises on her throat. After a few minutes of silence as they skimmed over the menu and sipped at their water.

"Well, I have to go to the loo," Harry said slyly. He slithered out of his chair awkwardly and strolled to the restroom. Obviously, he 'got sidetracked' at the bar though. A very pretty brunette greeted him and he smiled sweetly at her. She glanced up at him with wide eyes and a large smile broke out across her face.

"Harry? Oh my god, you are so much more handsome than I thought you would be! I mean, I thought you would be attractive, with your deep, sexy voice, but I didn't imagine this! Oh, dear. I'm rambling again. Just let me see the ring!?" The petite stranger had a surprisingly shrill voice and enthusiasm. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Um, you're Eleanor right? Otherwise, I'm totally screwed..." He wiped his brow and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, such a charmer. Louis is so lucky." She rolled her eyes and grinned brightly. "Now are you here to give me the ring?"

"Um, yeah. Just... here." He took the ring out of the box and handed it to her. "Um, yeah. Like, please bring out the champagne when we have the cake? That, would, um, be great. Yeah."

"Aw, look at you all clammy and cute! Now, if you were straight and single, I would snatch you up! Oh golly, I've gotta stop blabbing. Don’t worry, I’ll guard this ring with my life. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun." She winked and waved goodbye. Harry exhaled deeply, thanked El, and went to sit back down.

When he got back, a waiter was there taking Louis's order. Harry sat down quietly and took a peek at the menu.

"Um, I guess I'll have the small gourmet pizza, how ‘bout you, Harry?" He said after a couple of moments.

"I'll just have the spaghetti marinara please." The waiter took their menus before he set down some bread sticks and left the boys alone.

For a brief moment, they both stopped breathing, looked up and just saw each other's eyes full of emotion. The awkwardness left and was replaced with the old ‘HarryandLou’. Somehow, they fell back into place.

Through the meal, a light conversation full of memories and bad puns. The worries of rings and rejection were pushed aside and it was just the two of them.

Then Perrie came over with the cake, Eleanor came over with the glasses, and everything went to hell. Louis started to hyperventilate and Harry almost choked. Perrie and Eleanor giggled at the foolishness that was happening because, with their knowledge, nothing could go wrong! But even they didn't know there was two rings on the table, so they just winked at each boy, giving them an enthusiastic thumbs up, and left to hide and watch.

"U-u-um. A-a t-toast," Harry took a deep breath to stop his stuttering, "to four wonderful years." They raised their glasses and clink them. Harry immediately went to take a bite of cake, not wanting to spit up on his date, and Louis wanted to get as drunk as possible as soon as possible.

At 8:53 pm they saw the rings and they each sighed in relief.

"Oh no." They both reached in to pick the other's ring up.

"This ring was meant to be found by yo- oh shit." Harry and Louis spoke and realized at the same time.

"Wait there are two-"

"What the fuc-"

“and it’s exactly the same ring and-”

"Same night-"

"Same time-"

"But I thought, you were going to befor-"

"So I manned up and-"

"Niall and Liam said-"

"Zayn said-"

"Ring Emporium-"

“Eating all our crisps-”

"That guy Adam-"

“So I thought-”

“Really annoying!”

“Robin and my mum-”

“But that’s too cheesy so-”

“The champagne-”

“The cake was-”

"Eleanor-"

"Perrie-"

"Wow."

"Wow." They exhaled for the first time in minutes, and a silence rang out between them. But before they knew it, they were both doubled over in laughter, tears welling up in their eyes. "Are we idiots?" They laughed and giggled and chuckled and teased each other for several minutes. And they could both see Eleanor and Perrie giving them confused looks from behind a large potted plant, but they both just shook their heads, brushing them off.

"Oh fuck it! Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?" Harry said, still giggling as he got down on one knee.

"Only if you marry me, Harry Edward Styles." Louis chuckled, joining his beautiful fiancee on the floor, reaching out for both of Harry’s much larger hands and looking him directly in the eyes with all the love and devotion he could possibly muster in one single look. Harry nodded and seconds later Louis did the same, eyes brimming with tears of happiness. and giggles still trickling from their lips as they exchanged the identical, only two of a kind, rings and embraced, kissing like the idiots they were in the middle of the restaurant. Clapping started to trickle in slowly until the restaurant was filled with a thunderous applause and both boys pulled apart, tears falling as they stupidly smiled at each other with glassy eyes.

Harry and Louis Stylinson would have to do.

Fin.


End file.
